wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chasing Revenge
Prologue Two Nightwings shot through the air, circling around the flaming mountain as lava poured from the crater. Two made their way to the shore of the island, making sure to stay out of sight of the others in the air. "Blackwing, hurry!" the navy blue male hissed. "They'll see us! Imagine what would happen to them." "That's no way to talk to a princess, Longfang." Blackwing hissed. "Just be lucky I could sneak past Battlewinner today. She's been so cold and harsh since our mother's takeover of the kingdom." The black-scaled princess flashed back to Greywing and Blacktalon's attack on Queen Petaldust. She had been killed, and she, Battlewinner, and their sister, Blackdawn to finish the job. Longfang sighed, pulling a stone out of the way, revealing a small cave. "Well, that doesn't matter now. We have each other, and soon, we'll have dragonets too." he said, gesturing to three eggs resting in a nest of ashes. Blackwing nuzzled the black egg. "I suppose. A family of my own could be nice." She noticed a crack appearing on the side of the egg. "Longfang! They're hatching!" Longfang hurried from the entrance and stood next to his mate. "Blackwing, I'm so proud! What should we call them?" Blackwing thought for a moment. "I like Duskwing for one of the girls." "The other female could be named Starstripe." Longfang suggested. "What about the male though?" Blackwing looked at the large black dragonet halfway spilled out into the nest. "I like Morrowseer. It sounds powerful." Longfang rubbed up against his mate. "It sure does, my evening flower." he said, looking at Starstripe, her blue scales just like his. Footsteps scraped against the rock overhead, a snarl filling the air. Blackwing gasped. "It's Battlewinner! She's found us!" She grabbed the three dragonets by the scruffs of their necks and forced them over to Longfang. "Take them and go! I'll hold her off!" "No! I won't leave you here! She'll kill you! And besides, our dragonets need a mother!" Longfang's face was filled with fear and anger. Talons slammed down outside the cave, claws curling into stone. "I see you've finally betrayed me. Just like I knew you always would." Blackwing growled, showing her teeth. "Battlewinner! You'll never get these dragonets! You'll have to go through me first!" Battlewinner smiled, holding up a long wooden club. "As you wish, dear sister!" The two sisters rushed at each other, blocking Longfang from leaving. Battlewinner raised the club, a smile on her face, crashing it down on Blackwing's head. The black and grey Nightwing fell to the ground, blood pouring from her head and dripping onto the floor of the cave. Battlewinner raised the club again, slamming it on Blackwing's head again. It emitted a horrible crack as her skull smashed. Little Morrowseer was looking right at his mother, watching her bleed out and die on the cold stone floor. He gave a small squeak as Queen Battlewinner looked right at him. Longfang bared his teeth, tears in his yellow eyes. "You sick freak! You don't deserve to be queen! You killed my mate, and now it's finally time to see you bleed!" He raised his talon, ready to rip open Battlewinner for the loss of his mate. Battlewinner's deep blue eyes glittered as she lashed out her tail, leaving a red mark on Longfang's neck. He stumbled backward, dropping the dragonets in his mouth, as he held his neck, unable to breathe. "I always knew you were a traitor too!" the young Nightwing queen roared, flames licking her lips as she spoke. Her jaws flew open, fire pouring from them and onto Longfang. Battlewinner then turned her attention too Morrowseer, Starstripe, and Duskwing, who were all huddled in the corner in fear, shaking. She snarled, lashing her powerful tail once again, grabbing them in her teeth. "Let's go, you little bags of bones. You're coming with me." Battlewinner's talons fell hard as she landed in the Fortress's community nursery. The other dragonets stopped playing when they saw her, and retreated into their beds to hide. The black Nightwing queen dropped the dragonets into a bed at the back of the long narrow room. "Listen here, you little newts. You were a mistake, and never should have existed. So as of now, I strip you of your royal heritage. You will never know who your true parents were." She then turned to leave the room. "Um... Your majesty?" a small voice asked. The queen's head swiveled to look at a black and grey dragonet, who was in her bed with the blanket pulled over her head. "What?" she hissed coldly. "I-I Wanted to ask who the new dragonets are?" she said as she pointed at Morrowseer, Starstripe, and Duskwing. "Where did they come from? Why can't they know their parents?" Blue eyes backed by jet-black scales struck the dragonet, and she whimpered in fear. "You're too nosey for your own good, Secretkeeper. Mind your own business!" she said firmly, puffing a ring of smoke into the air as she walked toward the exit. A guard rushed into the room. "Your majesty, what's wrong? I heard-" "Everything is fine." she interrupted. "These dragonets are orphans. Find them adoptive parents who will be willing to take them in." Chapter One Starstripe and Duskwing chased each other through the nursery, other dragonets hissing and snarling at them for being up so early. Starstipe nearly tackled Morrowseer's bed. "Come on, slowpoke! Get up!" Morrowseer grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. "Come on! Play with us!" Duskwing chimed in. Morrowseer still didn't move. "Wake... up!" Starstripe yelled as she bit down on her brother's tail. Morrowseer jumped up, yellow eyes wide. "Ow!" he yelled, yanking his tail away from his sister. "Ok, fine. I'm up." He rubbed his head. "Finally." Starstripe said sarcastically. "Why are you two even up so early? It's probably not even sunrise yet." he said, a touch of anger lacing his voice. The two girls looked at each other and snickered. Duskwing pulled at Morrowseer's leg, pulling him out of the bed. "Come on. We need to show you something!" she whispered. The two sisters ran to the door, Morrowseer following behind them. "Where are you going?" Secretkeeper asked. Morrowseer looked back at her, surprised anyone else was awake at this hour. "Secretkeeper!" he gasped. "Uh, I don't know where we're going." he said, rubbing his head in annoyance. Secretkeeper walked toward him. "Well, can I come too?" Morrowseer shrugged. "I don't see why not." he said as he began to follow his sisters again, Secretkeeper following him. The four dragonets snuck out into the hallway, peeking from behind corners to avoid guards and anyone else who may be awake. Starstripe and Duskwing skidded to a stop at the exit of the fortress. "Woah!" the whispered, looking up at the morning sky. The sky was a mix of pinks and yellows, wispy clouds lining the higher elevations. It looked so out of place against the dead grey landscape. "It's beautiful." Secretkeeper breathed. Morrowseer nodded. Secretkeeper looked over at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He let her. Starstripe and Duskwing looked at them, giggling as their faces grew hot. "Get a room, you two!" Duskwing said in between giggles. Morrowseer's eyes flew open and Secretkeeper jumped up. Morrowseer's snout flushed out. "No, I-" "You wouldn't want us to tell her your little secret, would you?" Starstripe mocked. Morrowseer snarled. "Don't you dare!" "What's all this noise about?" It was Starchaser and Dulleye, Secretkeeper's parents and Morrowseer, Starstripe, and Duskwing's adoptive parents. "What are you doing out here so early?" Dulleye asked, his pale green eyes half open and looking at the dragonets. Starchaser closed her icy blue eyes, shaking her head. "You know you can't leave the nursery until at least noon." "We just wanted to see the sunrise, mother." Secretkeeper said, looking at her mother with the same ice-blue eyes. "We've never seen it before." Starchaser sighed. "I guess I can let it slide, just this one time. But if I catch you out here again at this time, you'll be in deep trouble with not just us, but Queen Battlewinner as well." The dragonets shuddered at the mention of the Nightwing queen. "Now come on." Dulleye said with a yawn. "We'll take you back to the nursery." Chapter Two Morrowseer slammed to the ground. He got up, wiping the blood from his nose and snarling. "What's wrong with you?" Duskwing's lip raised in a growl. "Stop getting in my way, Morrowseer!" Starchaser and Dulleye rushed into the room. "Duskwing, stop!" Duskwing's amber eyes fell on them, creased into a glare. "No! Don't tell me what to do!" Starstripe gasped. "Duskwing, don't talk like that!" Duskwing lunged at Starstripe, Starchaser's talon slamming down on her tail being the only thing restraining her from her sister. "Duskwing, that's enough, young lady!" Starchaser said. Duskwing's talon twitched as her claws sprang to full extent. She ripped them across the back of Starchaser's neck. The blue Nightwing then fell to the ground, a gaping cut oozing blood all over the floor. Dulleye took a few steps back as Duskwing's red eyes turned to look at him. A younger grey Nightwing stepped up next to him, teeth shown and claws extended. It was Vengeance, Secretkeeper's brother. "Duskwing, what have you done to my mother?" he asked, a growl in his voice. Duskwing was more of an 'attack first, ask questions later' kind of dragon. She lashed out at him. Morrowseer grabbed his sister by the wing, yanking her off of Vengeance. Duskwing's red eyes were filled with fury as she looked into Morrowseer's face, her stare empty and soulless. Her bloodied claws slashed forward, cutting Morroseer across the chest. Morrowseer took Duskwing's neck in his teeth. You'll be happier away from here. he thought, and bit down hard. There was a faint crack, and the lifeless heap fell to the ground. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)